


Perfect

by MickkiBoo



Series: Christmasness [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Blowjobs, Bottom!Harry, Children, Christmas, Coitus, Domestic!Harry, Domestic!Louis, Elves, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Holiday, Holidays, I am a nerd, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, OVeruse of the word perfect, Oops, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, blowjob, harry - Freeform, harry cries, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, my human body obsession is revealed, top!Louis, xoxo gossip girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickkiBoo/pseuds/MickkiBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been over a year since Louis and Harry met, and they never got a proper fuck in. Aoibheann leaves with Gemma, and they make the most of it. (This is the day before Louis' birthday, the first day they met, a year later.)</p>
<p>Or the one where they have major blue balls and Harry cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short, but it was just to add the Christmas naughty to my first fic, Wish. Wish is the back story, so you really should read that. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my bae, my fumbaleah, Leah. She is @CometHarry on twitter, and she is such a sweetie to edit this a few days before Christmas.
> 
> This was uploaded before Christmas Eve ended in Canada okay so shut up. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, hope many dicks come for you .x

It had been 365 days since he met the love of his life, clad in tights, with ears pointy like any Elvish character in The Lord of the Rings. He met the one with the curvy hips and the pretty smile and the shaggy hair, all because of a certain little girl just had to see Santa Claus the day before Christmas Eve, even though it was one of the busiest days of the year. (The child had whispered to him, "the sooner to Christmas you told your wish, the more likely it were to come true".).   
   
About four months into their relationship, Harry somehow managed to convince Louis to move in with himself and Aoibheann. Their life turned domestic very quickly. Every morning, Louis would make tea (God knows he couldn't make anything else). Harry would make breakfast for their small little family, and everything just felt so fantastically right and perfect.  
   
Six months into their relationship, Louis met Harry's parents. Anne and Robin had always been extremely open to everything and welcomed Louis with open arms. Louis nearly died as Anne squeezed the life out of him claiming, "he was the most adorable person I had ever laid eyes on.". Even Gemma fell under his spell for after only two minutes, they had established such a banter it seemed as they were related. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Louis be as flushed as he was and for an hour straight even. A flustered Louis made a very giddy Harry. Everything was still just so perfect.  
   
Seven months in, Harry met Louis' parents. Both boys were quite nervous, Louis was openly gay, but he never told his parents about Aoibheann. It worried Harry more so than it worried Louis, as he was just going to bring his kid along, like what if Johanna didn't approve? Wonderfully, their luck hadn't run out yet. When Jay met Aoibheann, all that ended up happening was Johanna practically force feeding his daughter, claiming she was too thin, so over all it was a nice visit. Perfect, really.  
   
It was proven to be a challenge to be able to get off when you have a tiny young daughter fussing about all over the house. Even before Louis, Harry had the struggle of trying to wank off in the shower without an interruption. It became even worse with Louis though. He had a beautifully attractive and willing man lying next to him every single night, and he could hardly do a thing about it. Like any couple, they had heavy kissing leading to grinding against each other moments, and maybe a quick hand job, and if he were extremely lucky, a blow job. Thus the reason Harry nearly came to tears when Gemma offered to take Aoibheann off their hands on Louis' birthday. They almost actually jumped at the opportunity. It had been over a year for gods sake. Both men had suffered long enough from major cases of blue balls, that's for sure.   
   
~~  
   
"But Daddy, you haven't told me what I will be doing at Auntie G's house, you can't just send me away." Aoibheann was yelling now, holding her y until she was blue in the face. She had just been told yesterday that she was going to Gemma's and as it was spoken that everything that were to happen there was to be a secret, she huffed and puffed. Louis was little help, all he did was giggle at every stomp and whine. Finally, the doorbell rang and the reign of terror ended. Aoibheann raced to the door, and when she opened it all she did was jump up and down in front of Gemma, and ask what they were going to do.   
   
"God, Harry, what did you feed her? Jumping beans and sugar?" Gemma crouched down to Aoibheann and whispered words unknown to Harry, whatever she said, worked, as Aoibheann immediately stopped jumping. Gemma put her on her hip and said goodbye to Louis and Harry.   
   
They halted and stared at each other, until they heard the car door shut and the car start and drive away. Thus resulting in silence until a grunt came out as Harry slammed Louis against the door, hips colliding. Louis whispered a light "Hello" and just stared up at the perfect piece of man on front of him. Harry only whispered a silent "hi" back before gripping Louis' lower back and kissing him hard. Lips separated, tongues touched, knees knocked together, and hands were frantic. Harry had to tell himself to slow down, they had the whole night to just touch and breathe each other in.   
   
Intertwining with Louis' fingers, palms touching, he lead him upstairs to their bedroom. With the door slammed shut, and a harsh tug, Louis was above Harry. He wanted to giggle, because Louis was just so pretty. Harry wanted to nip on every piece of Louis' body. Louis, had the same sentiment, proven as he began to kiss and bite along Harry's neck. He traced bruises along the length of Harry's neck, lovingly. Harry's sides were growing numb as Louis' hands were dragging and scratching up the sides of his torso. His stomach was becoming more and more red, which was noticed when Louis tossed off Harry's shirt. Louis' mouth latched on to Harry's collarbone, making it a shiny purple-tinted mark. Louis trailed from Harry’s collarbones down to his ribs, then navel, then hips, his hand following his mouth. Louis had always loved Harry's body. How Harry's skin was soft, how if you rubbed Harry's side and tummy, he could feel his fine hairs. Or how Harry's hip bones and collarbones could be sticking out when laying down, and how he can feel the indents between their bones. How if he touched just the right spot, he can make Harry's back arch, or a soft moan or hum come from Harry's lips. How just by the lightest touch or breath, he can absolutely wreck somebody (In this case, Harry). Harry had always been crazy sensitive to every touch and every feel, and Louis fucking loved it. If you were to touch Harry's thighs, he would whimper, just a breath on his cock and he would whine. Everything Harry did was quite beautiful really. Perfect.   
   
Louis begun to pay attention to Harry's hipbones, leaving his hands on the soft part of Harry's stomach. He could feel Harry jolt as he nibbled on the tight skin there. Louis' hands moved from his stomach to the top of Harry's jeans, moving the trousers down slowly, without moving his lips away from Harry's hip. His nails dragged down Harry's legs, and Harry kicked off the pants once they got past his calves. One could barely hear him sigh as Harry's cock turned up towards his stomach. Harry's breath began to quicken when he saw Louis coming closer and closer to his cock. Breathing seemed unimportant as he felt a warm, wet tongue lick up the underside of his cock. Louis began to wrap his lips around the head, and slowly sink down, making Harry produce a deep growl from the back of his throat. He felt everything as if everything were heightened. He could feel Louis' slick tongue on the underside, the light stubble on Louis, as his thumb rubbing on his cheekbones. All this caused Louis to look up and Harry swore he could see Louis' pupils dilate faster by the second, likely resembling his own. He could die happy, right then. Louis was his, Louis was a beautiful man and he was all his. Louis was his boyfriend. With a kick he immediately realised he loved Louis.  
   
Harry moved his left hand to join the other hand at the other side of Louis' face, and pulled Louis to move him closer to his face. Louis got the idea and straddled Harry's hips as their lips met once more. He had to say it, he had to, he has to say "I-I love you, Louis" Louis stared at Harry, with an almost blank face, as if nothing happened, he whispered "Let me take care of you" and moved back down Harry and his hips and flipped him over, smiling as he stares at Harry's back.   
   
He's beautiful, he could see his spine, the muscles prominent in his shoulders, and the curve that leads to his rear. Leaning down, Louis took hold of Harry's arse, cupping each cheek, and spread them apart, involuntarily sighing as he saw the pink rim before him. He kissed it lightly giggling when he saw Harry twitch. He kissed and licked a thick wet strip across Harrys crack, causing Harry to moan.  Everything felt euphoric, he had Harry, his Harry who loved him. He entered his tongue into Harry and he swore he heard a whimper, so he did it again and again and again, he could hear Harry practically sobbing "more" as he licked and fucked Harry with his tongue. He complied and stuck his middle finger alongside with his tongue, hearing Harry whimper and moan made everything so real.   
   
Over and over he heard Harry cry for more, even after the second and third. Harry was so beautifully stretched out, he could hard contain himself from palming himself through his jeans. With a few more cries, he left Harry cold and empty to move to the side table where he grabbed a condom and lube. Louis stripped off his clothes and moved back onto the bed as Harry turned around and sat on his knees staring up at Louis expectantly. He took the lube and condom away from Louis and laid Louis on the bed mumbling a airy "I'm going to ride you." Before Louis could respond, Harry had Louis' cock in his warm mouth and Louis almost squealed. Seeing Harrys thin lips around him was almost too much to handle, so not much more than a minute later, he coaxed Harry off of him, and led Harry up to straddle his hips. Harry began to position Louis' cock at his hole, and sink down. Louis looked up at Harry and with still a straight face, eyes wide as he stuttered out a "I love you too, Harry" and Harry's face light up like a Christmas tree. He continued to sink down on Louis' cock, hitting Louis thighs and they groaned together as he rose and went back down. Harry leaned to Louis' lips and kissed him with tenderness as he began to work quicker on Louis' cock. Moans were suffocated as lips were pressed together and tongues flicked against one another. The only sounds in the room were whimpered names and the slapping of skin.   
   
"I'm close, Harry oh god." Louis was practically screaming from the sensation that filled him as he came. Harry moved faster over and over again fucking on Louis' oversensitive cock. All Louis' feelings of pleasure were intensified. Harry began to whine again as he moved up and down Louis' cock, and abruptly came across both of their chests. Without a smile and a mutter of "Happy Anniversary" Harry grabbed Louis' hand and intertwined their fingers, laid next to him, and began to hum softly an unknown lullaby. Even with their stomach's coated, the moment in itself was ..  
   
Perfect.  
 


End file.
